Faire un voeu
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS][Aventures] Bob et Théo se retrouvent dans une situation délicate, dont il ne sera que peu aisé, et sans doute très gênant, de se dépêtrer. Changer de corps, c'est une épreuve peu agréable en général. Mais dans certains cas, cela peut le devenir.


_Bonsoir, bonjour ou bonquoiquecesoit !  
Avec un peu de retard, j'ai enfin vu le live d'Aventures et… et voilà donc ce qui en découle ! Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de Théalthazar (ou rien qui vaille la peine d'être publié tout du moins ou qui ait été abouti) et me revoilà !  
Bon, faut dire, le ship était juste complètement confirmé ET quémandé par Mahyar donc bon… Voilà quoi ^^'_

 _Bref, j'espère que mon texte vous plaira !_

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar Shakeri, les personnages de Bob, Shinddha, Grunlek et Théo appartiennent respectivement à Bob Lennon, Seb, Frédéric Molas et Krayn.**_

* * *

A peine tombait-il dans la faille qu'un sentiment étrange l'assaillit. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même, de ne plus se sentir dans sa peau.  
Ce sentiment de dépossession de son corps fut exalté par le frottement du tissu contre sa peau. Du... tissu ? Il avait beau eu enlever son armure pour éviter de mourir de chaleur, il ne se rappelait pas pour autant avoir mis des vêtements de tissu. Notamment car il n'en avait pas.  
Alors "l'horrible" vérité se dévoila à ses yeux, vérité qui se confirma dès qu'il ouvrit les dits yeux. Il avait changé de corps avait Bob.  
Il regarda son vrai corps avec une haine farouche et un désir "ardent". Si ardent même que ses yeux commencèrent à briller et à flamboyer et que, au bout de "ses" doigts, des flammes naissaient, s'entortillant autour des doigts crispés du corps de Bob.  
Il attrapa aussitôt le regard que le mage lui lançait.

\- BOB ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?!

Il aurait bien voulu l'attraper et le forcer à avouer en le plaquant au sol mais, si c'était une possibilité tout à fait envisageable lorsqu'il était en possession de son propre corps, une fois dans le corps d'un gringalet et confronté à, de son point de vue, une montagne de muscles, c'était tout de suite bien plus discutable et il se contenta donc par conséquent de lui hurler dessus.

Le mage, désormais installé dans le corps du paladin, soupira et secoua sa tête avant de répondre d'une voix en apparence tranquille.

\- Rien. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça a pu advenir. La dernière fois…  
\- La dernière fois j'étais tombé dans une putain de faille à proximité d'une fontaine d'énergie !

Grunlek toussota, s'attirant un regard littéralement enflammé de la part de Théo, et, voyant qu'il avait réussi à capter l'attention de ses deux camarades, éleva la voix.

\- La région est parcourue par des flux d'énergie, on nous avait prévenu quand on a accepté cette quête. Je ne serais pas même étonné que l'on découvre une autre source d'énergie. Peut-être que c'est lié.

Théo le regarda avec désespoir et ferma les yeux. Il poussa un lourd soupir puis s'écarta de Bob, qui laissa se dessiner un petit sourire sur son visage.  
Le mage se ressaisit cependant et l'interpella alors qu'il commençait à monter un campement, indiquant par la même occasion qu'il était hors de question que le groupe ne fasse ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas de plus.

\- La dernière fois le démon avait accepté de t'aider à rompre la connexion. Tu pourrais réessayer non ?  
\- J'y arrive pas, lâcha-t-il d'un ton catégorique.  
\- Y doit bien y avoir une autre façon de s'en sortir merde ! J'ai pas plus envie de rester bloqué dans ton corps que toi dans le mien.  
\- Ben moi j'en ai aucune idée ! C'est pas moi l'érudit du groupe ! Ça c'est TON job !

Ils continuèrent à se disputer ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, lançant des piques de plus en plus violentes et mesquines, sous le regard amusé de Grunlek et de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire restait silencieux et, lorsque la dispute commença à baisser de ton et que le paladin et le mage commencèrent à se calmer, il leva la main comme le ferait un écolier.

\- Tes livres Bob.

Les deux aventuriers aux corps intervertis se regardèrent avec étonnement. Le regard balança de Shin à la besace de Bob, de la besace de Bob à Shin, et ce de manière répétée pendant près d'une minute entière.  
Le mage se reprit et se racla la gorge.  
Il s'assit aux côtés de Théo et prit un des livres qu'il transportait, sobrement intitulé _Essai sur le transport de l'âme._ Dans l'herbe encore chaude de l'après-midi, sous un soleil déclinant, ils cherchèrent ainsi à deux des solutions, et ce pendant que Shin faisait le guet et que Grunlek cuisinait un ragoût à base d'herbes et de lapin.  
Lorsque le soleil finit sa course et plongea derrière les montagnes et que la nuit commençait doucement à étendre ses bras sur le Cratère, Grunlek appela le demi-élémentaire pour manger.

\- Et eux ?  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteront de manger avant de trouver un moyen de résoudre ça. C'est vrai que c'est tout de même étrange, et sacrément handicapant.

Shin haussa les épaules et se mit à manger, manquant de se brûler.

\- NON ! NON, NON, NON ET NON, JE REFUSE !

\- BORDEL DE…

Aux cris outragés de Théo, Shinddha et Grunlek se relevèrent brusquement. Le paladin, enfermé dans le frêle corps de Bob, se dirigea vers eux à toute vitesse et s'assit juste à côté du feu, prenant immédiatement un bol de ragoût.  
Au vu de son expression, les deux compagnons surent immédiatement qu'ils ne tireraient rien de lui et se tournèrent plutôt vers Bob, enfermé dans le musculeux corps de Théo, qui venait tout juste de pousser un soupir de fatigue et d'éteindre la lumière qu'il avait réussi à projeter.  
Après plusieurs secondes où ils restèrent tous trois à s'observer dans les yeux, Bob répondit finalement à leur question silencieuse en citant directement le texte, qu'il avait réussi à retenir par cœur.

\- _Si l'on en sait pour l'instant peu sur le transfert d'âme ou de conscience d'un corps à l'autre, certaines légendes affirmeraient qu'il n'existe que deux moyens de revenir à la normale sans causer la mort d'au moins une des deux personnes impliquées. La première serait de localiser la cause du changement et de_ _la forcer à annuler le sort. Si un sorcier ou un magicien est à l'origine, il pourra briser le sort. Si c'est un artefact, détruire l'artefact devrait normalement, bien que nous manquions actuellement de données pour nous en assurer, causer un retour, brutal certes, des âmes dans leurs corps respectifs..._

Le mage marqua une pause. Théo, le regard morose et les joues rougies, continuait de manger sans mot dire.

- _… La seconde manière est issues de légendes et nous n'avons pas pu nous assurer de sa fiabilité mais, comme souvent pour toutes ces magies peu communes, les légendes semblent pouvoir être prises pour des sources relativement certaines. La seconde manière résiderait donc, bien que cela puisse sembler ridicule au lectorat auquel je m'adresse, en la création d'un lien si fort entre les deux âmes et les deux corps que le sort n'aurait plus aucun effet et serait annulé._

Shin et Grunlek lancèrent un regard intrigué à Bob. C'était bien beau mais… ça n'expliquait pas grand-chose. Alors qu'ils allaient pour demander plus d'informations à Bob, Théo prit le relais d'une manière fort peu cavalière mais correspondant tout à fait à la situation.

\- Ça veut JUSTE dire qu'il faut qu'on s'embrasse.

Le nain et le demi-élémentaire restèrent une demi seconde sans aucune réaction puis, tout d'un coup, éclatèrent de rire. Bob rejoignit Théo, les joues lui aussi cramoisies par la chaleur du feu et se servit aussi une gamelle de ragoût.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence religieux et ni Bob ni Théo ne releva les yeux de sa gamelle avant d'aller s'étendre sur sa couverture.

La nuit commençait à se faire fraîche et, déjà, sa robe de velours était parsemée d'étoiles. Le vent s'était mis à souffler doucement, faisant frissonner Théo qui, dans le corps de Bob, se sentait presque nu comme un ver. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, ou plutôt ne parvenait pas à s'endormir en les fermant, et resta donc à contempler le ciel noir de jais. La chaleur du feu continuait à laisser son empreinte sur ses joues et son visage, le laissant coloré par un rouge carmin charmant.

Au-dessus de lui, les étoiles semblaient plongées dans un puits sans fin et sans début. Théo avait l'impression qu'elles s'emmitouflaient dans le velours nocturne, se noyant dans l'obscurité et tombant dans le puits, y dégringolant à toute vitesse, bien qu'il ne sut pas dans quel sens elles se glissaient.  
Furtivement, elles se rapprochaient, puis s'éloignaient, puis dansaient. En contemplant la mer d'encre et de joyaux qu'était la nuit, Théo se perdit dans ses pensées et, bientôt, il se mit à rêvasser, profitant du silence pour revivre en à peine un instant une infinité d'autres moments. Il avait gueulé contre Bob mais, et il le savait très bien, ce n'était pas sa faute le moins du monde. En fait, il avait juste eu besoin de trouver un moyen pour évacuer le stress.  
Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il était heureux d'avoir fait à nouveau ce changement de corps, mais il comprenait mieux comment Bob se sentait quelquefois. Et puis il le connaissait mieux comme ça aussi.  
Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de se demander s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre moyen pour annuler le sort qui les avait fait intervertir qu'une lumière déchira tout d'un coup la nuit comme un couteau déchirerait un manteau. Une fine plaie se dessina dans le ciel, laissant s'écouler une poussière dorée.

Le paladin eut tout juste le temps de faire un vœu que, déjà, l'étoile filante partait au loin, se glissant avec volupté dans le creux de la nuit.

Il resta alors immobile pendant quelques secondes, écoutant la respiration de ses compagnons. Tous dormaient. Bob notamment. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de s'entendre dormir. C'était… étrange.  
Il se leva et s'approcha de son propre corps. Le mage dormait sur le côté, la tête reposée sur une boule de vêtements.

D'un geste sans aucune brusquerie, le paladin releva légèrement la tête du mage. Puis, se penchant lui-même, il glissa ses lèvres sur celles de Bob. Aussitôt, il sentit qu'il avait réintégré son corps. Apparemment, son vœu avait bien fonctionné. Le corps de Bob était retombée sur lui et il réussit à le coucher dans le lit où son corps à lui se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

De manière extrêmement discrète, il se rendit ensuite à sa propre couche, avançant à pas de loup, les joues brûlantes. Le feu avait vraiment laissé une belle marque.  
Il fut même si discret qu'il ne pensa pas à être attentif aux sons qui l'entourait, si bien que, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher, des bras enserrèrent son torse, le retenant. Une tête bouclée s'appuya sur son épaule et, avec une extrême douceur, des mains qu'il connaissait à la quasi perfection le firent se retourner.

Le mage avait fermé les yeux, souhaitant pleinement profiter de l'instant. L'inquisiteur se tendit et se prépara à écarter le semi-diable, bandant sa volonté.  
Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui dire de partir, alors même qu'il entr'ouvrait à peine la bouche, comme mue par une prémonition, la bouche de Balthazar vint rencontrer la sienne, ses lèvres s'apposant sur les siennes.  
Il n'osa pas rejeter le baiser et le rendit même, enlaçant passionnément le mage. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent un petit peu, le mage lâcha un petit rire et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Je crois que mon vœu s'est réalisé…

Et à peine avait-il dit ça que le feu qui avait rendu écarlates les joues de l'inquisiteur se ralluma et se mit à flamber avec une puissance décuplée.


End file.
